


A Song of You and Me

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Happy Husbands, M/M, Supportive Aaron Dingle, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert Week day 2 Emotion/RomanceRobert is a musician struggling with writer's block





	A Song of You and Me

“She smiles at me but I’m only looking at him.” Robert sighed. “Sounds a bit pretentious doesn’t it?”

“So?” Aaron shrugged. “Have you seen the amount of pretentious bullshit that’s in the charts lately? No reason why your pretentious bullshit couldn’t get in there too.”

“Your pretentious bullshit belongs in the charts too.” Robert mimicked. “My husband is my biggest fan, everyone.”

Aaron laughed

“You know I love your music. Don’t worry so much.”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a record label breathing down your neck because they want a follow up to your record breaking debut single.”

“Tell them they can’t rush art.” Aaron said and sat down next to Robert on the piano bench. “They want a good song, don’t they? Not some pop song straight from the computer sung by a girl in a dress 3 sizes too small.”

Robert snorted.

“But if I don’t deliver, they will go for the girl in the tight clothes and the cheesy pop song and drop me.”

“So let them. You don’t need them.”

“Yeah you’re right. That CD factory in the cellar and the recording studio in our bedroom are all I need.”

Aaron bit his lip trying not to laugh.

“I thought I was the sarcastic one out of the two of us.”

“You’re rubbing off on me.”

Aaron carefully closed the lid on the piano.

“Come on, you’ve been at it for ages. Take a break. You know you can’t force it.”

“I know… but they want to see something soon. I can’t exactly play them a bit of a melody with a few random lines that I don’t even know will make the actual song.”

“Just tell them you’re working on it. And if that’s not enough for them, you’ll release it independently. You’ve got fans, they’ll buy it.”

“Independently?” Robert asked

“Yeah. Just pop it on YouTube or Spotify and people will find it. You really wouldn’t be the first or the only one to do it like that.”

“And how would I record it? With a mic and a laptop in our bedroom?”

Aaron shrugged.

“Why not? Or we could rent a recording studio for a couple of hours.”

“Rent a recording studio for a couple of hours? Do you have any idea what that costs? We’re supposed to be saving up for a baby, remember? Unless you’ve changed your mind about that…” Robert trailed off.

“Of course not. But when you’re rich and famous we won’t have to save up, we can just pay it in one go as soon as we’ve found someone.”

“Rich and famous?” Robert snorted. “I released one song.”

“Officially. I know you’ve got plenty more songs lying around and I know you don’t think they’re good enough because you wrote them before you got your big break, but they are.”

“Since when are you a music expert?”

“Since I’m married to a really talented musician, who pushes himself too hard because he wants everything to be perfect.” Aaron said and took Robert’s hand. “Come on, take a break. Let’s go get something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” Robert said and lifted the lid on the piano again.

“Tough. I am and I don’t want to eat alone.” Aaron told him and all but dragged him away from the piano and out the door.

They walked through the city together and Robert had to admit it felt good to get out of the house for a bit.

“So where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Chips? From Jimmy’s?” Aaron suggested. “We could get it to go and go for a walk.”

Robert nodded and then stopped in his tracks.

“Wait… what’s the date? I haven’t forgotten our anniversary have I?”

“No…”

“But we did this on our first date.”

“Yeah and if I recall correctly, it went pretty well.” Aaron grinned. “Your guitar didn’t leave my flat until we moved in together.”

“You mean you held it hostage so I’d have to come back for it.” Robert joked.

“Worked though didn’t it?” Aaron said and pushed open the door of their favourite chip shop.

They placed their order and made small talk with Jimmy the owner while waiting for their food.

“Have you sold out Wembley yet Robert? Wait, do people still play Wembley?”

“Uh yeah I think so… but I doubt I’ll ever get that far.”

“He’s having a crisis. And writer’s block.” Aaron explained.

“Oh that’s terrible.” Jimmy sympathised. “My Nicola was writing a novel a few years ago and she’d get stuck and walk around the house whispering different word for… erm… you know… penis.” He said, whispering the last word. “It was an erotic novel you see.”

“Right. Did she ever publish it?” Robert asked.

“No… she sent it to a publisher but erm… let’s just say there were creative differences.”

“I hate when that happens.” Aaron said and tried to pay for their order.

“No it’s alright lads. It’s on the house. Just… mention my name in your instant Facebook twitter… thing sometime eh?”

“You’re really overestimating my influence.”

“What he means is, thanks for the free chips, Jimmy, we’ll definitely point people your way.” Aaron said, grabbing the food and handing Robert his.

“Thank you.” Jimmy said, and turned to Robert. “Just know that you can always sing in here if you want. We’ll push some tables out of the way for you and everything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Jimmy. For when Wembley doesn’t work out.”

“Yes. And good luck with the writer’s block!” Jimmy called out as they walked out of the shop.

They walked to the nearby park and settled down on a bench and ended up sharing their chips with some pigeons.

“You know, one of the first times I saw you was in this park.” Aaron mused. “You were busking near the pond where that ice cream van used to park.”

“That was a terrible spot. I hardly made anything there. Got free ice cream though.” Robert laughed.

“You always sang with your eyes closed. I didn’t know how to get you to notice me for the longest time.”

“I noticed you. I thought you were a stay at home dad at first and Leo and April were your kids. Little did I know you’d just borrowed them to have an excuse to spy on me.”

“Leo liked the ducks!” Aaron protested. “But I suppose the view wasn’t bad either.”

“Back at ya.” Robert replied and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m glad I met you when I did. I was ready to give up on my music and the city and move back to my parents’ farm.”

“You wouldn’t have given up. Your music meant too much to you. Still does.”

“I know. You’re right. It does. But right now… I’d happily hide away in our house all day and never play again.” Robert sighed. “Nothing seems to fit.”

“I know. But I also know you’ll figure it out eventually. I believe in you.”

“Even if the label drops me and I’ll only be singing in the shower and in the chippy?”

“Especially then.”

\---

1 year later

“Robert! Good news! The place is sold out! We just sold the last tickets at the door.” Robert’s manager Leyla said excitedly.

“Really?”

“Yep. All 800 tickets sold. And your album has only been released three weeks ago!”

“I can’t believe it… I didn’t think that many people would want to see me play.”

“Better believe it darling, the place is packed. I’ve invited some press too and a few radio DJs to get more people talking about you.”

“Thanks Leyla. You’re the best.” Robert said and hugged her.

“I know. And so are you because I only work with the best. We will get your album to number 1. Even if I have to buy every copy myself.”

Robert chuckled.

“I think Aaron would gladly give you a hand with that.”

“Yes, where is that husband of yours? I want a pic of the both of you for the socials.”

“He went to get a drink, he’ll be back in a minute.”

“Right. Good. The gay press loves you two, we should work that angle too.”

“I’m not looking to be some kind of poster boy, Leyla.” Robert told her. “I want people to listen to my music because they like it, not because I’m bi or married to a man.”

“But if that’s what gets people to check your music out, then we will mention your husband, and post the cute couple-y photos, and mention you’re planning on starting a family.”

“My marriage is not some marketing tool.” Robert argued.

“Of course not. But it helps.” Leyla said and walked away a few steps when her phone rang.

Robert rolled his eyes but decided to leave it for now. He had bigger things to worry about than Leyla’s marketing masterplan.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I got talking to one of the security guys.” Aaron said, walking up to them and wrapping an arm around Robert’s waist. “How are the nerves?”

“Alright. I’m more excited than nervous. Or well, I was until Leyla told me it’s sold out.”

“It’s sold out? Rob that’s great!” Aaron said happily and kissed his husband. “Congratulations.”

“It’s a little scary though. Eight hundred people. That’s my biggest gig ever.”

“You’ll be amazing and they’ll love you. I know I do.”

Robert smiled and pressed a small kiss against Aaron’s lips.

“My husband, my number one fan.”

“You know it.”

“Alright Robert, it’s showtime, let’s go!” One of the roadies called out to him.

“Go on, don’t keep your fans waiting.” Aaron said, walking with him to the steps leading to the stage. “I mean I know it’s no Wembley but it’ll do, won’t it?”

Robert smiled.

“Wembley is for next year.”

The crowd was chanting his name and the place erupted with sound when Robert walked on stage.

“Hello everyone!” Robert greeted his fans “The place is sold out tonight, which is a bit surreal to me, to be honest.” He admitted and started playing the first few notes of one of his biggest hits.. “But you’re all amazing, so let’s make tonight one to remember!”

About halfway through his set Robert slowed the pace of the show down a little.

“This next one is really special to me. I wrote it after struggling with writer’s block for months, and I’d like to dedicate it to my husband Aaron, who has the patience of a saint and listened to my whining while I wrote this song and the rest of the album.” He played a few chords on his guitar and the crowd cheered when they recognised the song. “Aaron I love you and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. This is for you.”


End file.
